Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for providing access to a restricted resource via a persistent authenticated device network.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices and the resources contained therein are frequently intended only to be used by certain users. As such, the identity of a user may be authenticated prior to granting access to such resources, frequently by the user providing a username and password. The number of passwords utilized by a user may increase and become unmanageable, as users are frequently unable to easily remember all the passwords used in different environments, even though it is the owner of the passwords who is rightfully entitled to access such resources. The burden on the end user is ever increasing and this approach being used continues to rely on an architecture that is antiquated and inefficient.